


The Ones He's Left Behind

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, I mean I tried my best okay, It's official even my smut attempts become angst, Kinda, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, One-Sided The Doctor/Jack Harkness, One-Sided The Doctor/Mickey Smith, Smutty Angst, angsty smut, there's sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Hopelessly desperately addicted. That's what Jack was. Addicted to the thrill. Addicted to the rush. Addicted to Him.Hopelessly desperately needy. That's what Mickey was. Needy for his attention. Needy for his praise. Needy for Him.Yet all the two of them had was each other.~There isn't a specific timeline this is set in (although that's quite difficult to set in a story about time travelers, isn't it?)~





	The Ones He's Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly did not think my first attempt at smut would be a Doctor Who fanfic, yet here we are. If I know you, WHY ARE YOU READING THIS. 
> 
> Anyway, I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters, yadda yadda yadda don't sue me.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, in the TARDIS.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler, traveling, saving cities, planets, _universes_ , in the TARDIS.

Captain Jack Harkness, on Earth, by himself.

Captain Jack Harkness, on Earth, by himself, abandoned by the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.

Mickey Smith, on the side, forgotten.

Mickey Smith, on the side, forgotten by the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS.

It was so simple, yet so _not_.

Jack woke up to that unforgettable noise. She was leaving. All three of them were leaving. The TARDIS, Rose, and _Him_.

He'd been abandoned, but they would come back for him, wouldn't they?

No, it was never going to be.

Jack waited for hundreds and hundreds of years but they never came for him, never _his_ Doctor.

Mickey couldn't understand. He couldn't understand what was so great about _Him_ , not until he did.

It was as if the whole universe revolved around Him. Time and space, spinning and winding around what He was.

But Mickey was never to be noticed. Forgotten.

He stayed quietly beside them, _waiting_ for the moments, the _seconds_ He would see him. But He was always focused on her.

Mickey Smith and Jack Harkness.

The ones He's left behind.

It was almost as though it was meant to happen. That one night, where all they had was each other.

Nothing in the world for them.

It was simply a coincidence if you believe in those. They were at the same pub, ordering drink after drink. Trying to forget, as they had been forgotten.

_"Oh come on Mickey. I see where your eyes go. You're only focused on Him."_

Somehow they had ended up at Mickey's flat.

_"I've got a girlfriend you prick, shut the 'ell up."_

Mickey, pinned against the wall, Jack's arms caging him in.

_"You know what's happening as well as I do. They've got each other and you know it. He will **never** look at you."_

Jack's eyes were dark, it was like he was looking into Mickey's own soul.

_"That's rich coming from **you**. You're the one He abandoned. He didn't even think you were dead, did he? He just up and left you **alone**."_

That's how it went between them. Trading insults, words that would never be taken back.

Right until one of them broke.

They never knew who started it, they never cared.

Mouths pressed together, breath heavy, their movements desperate, they clung to each other as if something would come at any moment to rip them apart.

It wasn't anything special, it wasn't particularly amazing, but it was something they both needed, _craved_.

If they didn't have Him, they'd have each other.

Somehow they'd moved to Mickey's bed, Jack spread out below him. Finger after finger pressed inside him, stretching him open.

They never made eye contact, that would have made it mean something.

This was nothing but the actions of two desperate unwanted men, no one in the world for them except each other.

Yet this was something that would stay in their minds.

The way their hands roamed each other, exploring every angle, every curve.

The way Jack twitched and squirmed when Mickey moved his hand _just so_.

The way Mickey's eyes darkened as Jack discovered the sensitivity of the spot on his hip.

The marks Mickey left along Jack's collarbone, his neck, everywhere he could reach.

The noises that came from each other, the little grunts and moans drawn out from each movement.

The nearly soundless whine that came from Jack as Mickey finally pressed inside him.

The groan that was drawn out when Jack ground his hips against Mickey just right.

The breathless gasps that came from the both of them as they came.

It wasn't something they would ever do again.

It wasn't something they would talk about, at least not directly.

It wasn't something that would continue, or move forwards.

But it was something they needed.

_"I never would of taken you for a cuddler."_

Jack had plastered himself across Mickey's back.

_"It would be a shame to leave you alone after all that."_

He wiggled into a more comfortable position... for him at least.

_"You're just cold, aren't you?"_

If Mickey's eyes were open, and he had the energy, he would have rolled them.

_"God, ruin the moment why don't you?"_

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. Leave kudos so I feel validated, please. (Unless you didn't like it, then I understand.)


End file.
